Happy  Birthday Miaya
by Sanosukeskitten
Summary: For a friend on her 15th birthday! :D


Cheryl: *is hiding in the bushes*

Shun: *sitting on a bench in the park with his arm around a girl's shoulders*

Miaya: *puts her head on his shoulder*

Cheryl: *looks at you* It's Miaya's birthday, and I want to surprise her, sort of. My nephew already told her I was writing something for her. *pounces out* HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIAYA!

Miaya: OoO!

Shun: =_= AUNTIE!

Cheryl: *huggles Miaya*

Miaya: *huggles back* XD

Shun: *huggles Miaya more*

Miaya: =3

Shun: =3

Cheryl: Anyways, let's get this Fanfiction started! NO ITS NOT A HENTAI! Get ur minds out of the gutter =_=

ON WITH THE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!

* * *

The sun shone on a couple in the park. Shun Kazami had invited his girlfriend, Miaya out to the park for her birthday. He put his arm around her shoulder, and smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss. She gently kissed him back, and nudged him kindly with her head against his chin. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, hugging her to him.

She smiled and looked out at the park, and suddenly wanted to walk around, perhaps do a little chasing on his part.

"Let's go for a walk!"

Shun knew what she was up to, and he smirked.

"I'll sit here while you get a head start."

Miaya stuck her tongue out at him and got up, running away from him. She ran into the nearby woods, off the trail, laughing to herself as she looked behind through the trees and saw him stand up, looking bored and stretching.

"You won't find me this time!" She said, and took off deeper into the woods.

Shun looked at the forest, and chuckled to himself.

"I hope she don't think she's getting away so easily!" Suddenly he was gone, dashing through the forest by jumping from tree branches as he looked ahead and down.

Miaya jumped over a fallen tree, and ducked under a low branch. She was far from Shun, but she knew, if had already taken off, he wasn't far behind. She giggled as she rushed easily through the trees and into a grassy clearing. She looked behind, and could see the tops of some trees barely shaking. He was not far.

She felt her heart pumping, and took off again into the grass, feeling the blades brushing against her bare knees and against her bare feet, having taken off her sandals when she reached the clearing.

Shun jumped out of a tree, landing not far behind her, and ran after her.

"OI!" He yelled out.

She turned around, screamed, and took off running faster. Suddenly she was picked up, and whirled around, laughing. Shun had her around her waist, and he laughed, falling over and rolling around on the grass with her, kissing her as much as he could before landing on his back with her on top of him. She sat up on his hips, and smiled.

"I win!"

"Hey! I caught you!"

"Yeah, but I win the rolling around part!" She stuck her tongue out.

Shun laughed and sat up, kissing her gently. They lingered near each other's faces, just looking at each other before kissing again.

"Wanna head home? It's getting dark." Shun said.

She nodded and got up, stretching as he stood up, and took her hand, leading them back through the forest and into the park. They walked together on the road leading back to his place.

"Let's play a game!" She said.

Shun smiled and nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder and resting his head on hers. She put her arm around his waist, and kept walking.

"I WIN!" She cried out, standing up and punching the air with her fist.

Shun dropped the controller on the ground and looked up at her.

"Meanie." He said.

"You love me and you know it." She said, putting her hands on her knees and sticking her tongue out again.

Shun suddenly got up, and kissed her. She gasped when he slid his own tongue into her mouth, and held her hand. He pulled away.

"Happy birthday baby girl." He smiled.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you!"

"Ai shi teru koi."

She looked up at him, blushing, and laughed.

* * *

Cheryl: Well hun, I hope you like it, I know it's early.

Miaya: It is. My birthday ain't until the 17th.

Shun: Yeah, but hey, she couldn't help it.

Cheryl: I couldn't. I hope you have a wonderful birthday hun!


End file.
